El Sentimiento es Mutuo
by Beto33
Summary: Solo Carly sabe el secreto que cambiaria la Vida de Sam y Freddie para siempre. mi tercer Fic GRACIAS
1. Se Deben de Enterar

**Se deben enterar**

**Hola aqui les dejo mi tercer Fic, jajaja ahora hare que Carly y Spencer participen mas :P, bueno ya fue mucho, les agradezcomucho sus reviews de mis anteriores historia, GRACIAS**

**POV Carly**

Que lindo dia es hoy, como todo los demas, hoy tengo planeado un dia muy especial para mis amigos y espero que les guste, pero bueno, solo hay algo que no me hace disfrutar el dia totalmente,... estoy triste por Sam y Freddie, pobre de ellos si solo supieran lo que sienten entre los dos, si yo tambien me asuste cuando me enteré, Sam me conto ( a la Fuerza ya que ella sufria por eso ) que a ella se sentia atraida por Freddie, Y Freddie tambien me dijo algo parecido a eso, el problema es que ninguno de los dos sabe que se gustan entre si, awww que lindos, jamas me los habia imaginado juntos alguna vez, pero seria en verdad lindo verlos como "novio y novia" aww no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, tengo que hacer que estos dos terminen juntos, pero conociendolos, ninguno de los dos me creeria que entre los dos se gustan, lo mejor seria tratar de hacer un plan muy bueno para asegurarme que sean novios, aww, deberas que no me puedo sacar esa idea de la cabeza**, **de todas formas espero que el plan funcione, aunque todavia no se que plan es pero bueno... creo que ire a comer algo...

C: Hola Spencer.

SP: hola Hermana.

C: y que hay de desayunar?.

SP: Por que no le preguntas a ella.- dijo esto mientras apuntaba hacia el sofa, en el que se encontraba Sam..

S: Que hay Shay.- dijo muy despreocupada Sam.

C: Que te he dicho de robarte nuestro desayuno?.- Dijo en tono de regaño

S: Que es grosero.- dijo esto sin preocupacion

C: Bueno, pero que desayu... es tocino?.- Dicho esto le arrebato un pedazo de tocino a Sam

S: Oye, yo me estaba comiendo eso.- Dijo Sam con un poco de molestia

C: Estabas.- Lo dijo en tono burlon.

S: Veo que has aprendido de "Mamá", amiga.- Dijo esto Sam aparentando orgullo.

C: A todo eso, que haces aqui tan temprano, no es que no me guste que estes aqui, pero no es usual que estes aqui tan temprano.?-

S: Emmm, lo que pasa es que mi madre trajo a un vagabundo a la casa, este se comio toda la comida de nuestro refrigerador, mi madre lo hecho por eso y esta muy molesta, ademas no tengo dinero para comida, haci que solo vine y me comi todo.

C: Spencer, tu la dejaste entrar?.-

SP: No, cuando baje ya estaba devorandolo todo.

C: A ok.-

S: Ya no hay mas comida?.-

C: Claro que no, te la terminaste Sam

S: Ouuu, esta bien. dijo triste Sam

En eso entra Freddie..

F: Hola Chicos

Simultaneamente los Tres dijeron:

C: Hola Sp. Que tal S: Fredoo

F: Porque tan tristes?.-

SP: Sam se devoro toda la comida de la semana, ahora voy a tener que ir al supermercado por mas comida

C & S & F: Si que te vaya bien.- deron los tres simultaneamente

SP: Adios, chicos

S: Bueno amigos que quieren hacer?.-

F: Que tal si vamos a ensayar un poco iCarly.-

C: Buena idea, vamos

S & F: Esta bien.- lo dijeron simultaneamente, despues se dieron un par de bofetadas, Carly solo se rio y se dispusieron a ensayar...

Despues de ensayar y bajar a la sala empezaron a decir entre ellos lo que les gusto del ensayo... luego Sam dijo...

S: Parece que Spencer ya trajo comida, ire a echar un vistazo.-

C: Pero Claro que no, no te terminaras de nuevo la comida

S: Esta bien

F: Chicas ya no peleen.-

S: No te metas, estúpido.-

F: Cierra la boca, Puckett.

S: Mira mas vale que dejes de escupir estupideces o si no...

F: Si no que, Sam

S: Voy a romperte las piernas

F: No lo harias

S: Como que no lo haria, solo dejame golpearte un rato y te lo demuestro

F: A no Sam, esta vez no..

Sam y Freddie discutian tantas cosas sin sentido, Carly solo miraba a sus amigos mientras reia..

S: Ya te lo dije, Benson, si sigues molestandome te voy a romper las piernas

F: Ya me canse de ser tu victima, Sam

C: Chicos, pueden dejar de pelear un momento

S: Solo si y este idiota deja de molestar

F: Cierra la boca, Puckett

S: Tu no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que decir..

C: Chicos, porfavor, parecen una pareja de esposos a punto de divorciarse, porfavor

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a mirar a Carly

C: Que tal si vamos al parque, Chicos

F: Claro.-

S: Aww el tonto esta de nuevo de acuerdo con Carly. Lo dijo en forma Sarcastica

F: ay Sam, ya deja de molestarme

S: No te quejes tu eres el que cmenzo primero

F: Claro que no, solo buscas una ecusa para molestar

Carly rodo los ojos al ver que el anterior regaño no habia servido, o unico que hizo fue llevarselos de la oreja rumbo al parque...

**Este es el primer Capitulo de este fic, en mi criterio creo que es el mas largo que he escrito, pero bueno ustedes deciden, Gracias por sus comentarios =D**


	2. Un Dia en la Vida de Sam y Freddie

**Un Dia en la Vida de Sam y Freddie**

**Segundo Capitulo ( de hecho lo estoy escribiendo con las ideas que me llegan a la cabeza de repente ) Disfrutenlo**

**A y muchas gracias por sus Reviews**

**POV Carly**

WOW, Hasta ahora Sam y Freddie se han portado bien, aun no se me puede ocurrir nada para poder hacer que esten juntos y "solos" jjaja espero que se me ocurra algo pronto...

S: Carly.-

C: Si, Sam.-

S: Tengo Hambre.-

C: Como que tienes hambre, te acabas de comer un burrito en el camino.-

S: Hay Carly como no me conoces, tu bien sabes que la comida no me llena nunca.-

F: Claro Carly, Sam tiene un agujero en el estomago, por eso no le llena nada.-

Sam solo lo miro fulminante y Freddie dejo de hablar.

C: Ya tranquilos los dos.-

S: Aun tengoo hambre.-

F: Sabes, por primera vez concuerdo contigo, Sam, no desayune esta mañana, que tal si mejor vamos a lo Licuados?.-

S: Sabes Fredoo, me gusta "a veces" cuando piensas de ese modo, bien pero no tengo nada de dinero.-

C: Ni yo.-

F: no se preocupen, yo invito

S: Vez, si asi fueras siempre, hasta podria considerar en no golpearte tan seguido.-

F: Creo que ese seria un Trato justo

Sam contesto con la cabeza y con una sonrisa

C: Bueno, seguiremos aqui diciendose cumplidos o remos un unos sabrosos licuados

S & F: Claro.- Ambos voltearon a verse extrañados por su simultanea respuesta y despues volvieron a voltear hacia Carly

S: Si, escuche que hay un sabor nuevo de licuado

F: a Si el de tocino, no?.,-

S: Exacto

C: Bueno, vamos o que?.-

F: Claro

Entonces el trio se dirigio hacia su lugar favorito de malteadas

WOW me alegro mucho, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no veia que Sam y Freddie, creo que estan progresando en su amistad, algo se me tiene que ocurrir para mantenerlos juntos

**FIN POV Carly**

**POV Sam**

Dios mio, por primera vez Freddie se le ocurre una muy buena idea, sobre todo si el nos pagara nuestro licuados, aun no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de el, yo siempre lo moleste, insulte y golpeé, pero todo cambio desde ese beso... eso me cambio la vida para siempre, pero me siento como idiota porque Freddie jamas se fijaria en mi, si le confesara lo que siento talvez el se rie, la verdad eso me afectaria mucho, pero pagará terriblemente si lo hace, dios, ya estoy considerando confesarselo, no , no puedo hacerlo hasta poder star segura de que el tambien guste de mí, aghh, yo se que eso jamas pasaria.

**FIN POV Sam**

**POV Freddie**

WOW, Sam cada dia me gusta mas, siempre pense que era de Carly de quien iba a estar enmarorado toda mi vida, con la que me casaria, tendria hermosos hijos, pero desde mi primer beso con Sam, porque no creo todavia que la tal Melanie sea real, todo mi yo cambio, mis sentimientos hacia las dos, osea Carly y Sam, no podia diferenciar a cual de las dos era en la que en realidad estaba enamorandome, pero finalmente me quedo claro que Sam es la chica de mi vida, Carly es mi amiga mas intima, al igual que Sam, a las que he considerado hermanas siempre, por no tenernos secretos sentro los tres, le conte a Carly mis sentimiento hacia Sam, claro, ella no lo pudo creer, pero al final lo entendio, hasta me dijo que seria lindo que acabaramos junto yo y Sam, aww Sam, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero... te am...

**FIN POV Freddie**

No pudo terminar de pensar porque se estrelló con el vidrio de la puerta de Licuados Locos.

S: WOW Fredward, acaso estas ebrio o que?.- Dijo Sam de forma burlona

F: Callate Puckett, porfavor ayudame a levantarme.

S:Estas bien borracho, ya te besó el diablo, ademas en que quedamos el decirme que hacer?.-

C: Calma yo te ayudo.- Dijo cortesmente su amiga Carly

F: Gracias.-

S: Ay porfavor, pareces una nenita.-

F: Las chicas que sean malas conmigo no les compraré licuado

S: Perdón Freddie, jamas habia notado lo extremadementeultramegasuper guapísimo que eres Freddie.- Dijo de modo muy rapido

F: Gracias, haci me gustas.- A Freddie se le salio de la nada que le gustaba Sam

S: Que dijiste Benson?.- Dijo Sam extrañada y con emocion interna

F: Nada, no dije nada

S: Como que no, clarito escucheque me dijiste que te gusta...- Enseguid Carly interrumpio mientras alegremente veia la escena..

C: Bueno basta, entremos si.-

S & F: Esta bien.- Sam y Freddie ya estaban cansados de decir lo mismo a la vez, cada vez que lo hacian se daban un par de cachetadas y volvian a lo suyo

Los amigos entraron a los "Licuados Locos", Freddie ordeno un par de Licuados de Fresa Salvaje para el y Carly y uno de Tocino con carne para Sam...

Empezaron a hablar de tonterias al azar, a las que ellos implemente se reian

C: Y asi fue como Spencer terminó en el baño

F: Pero como es posible que Spencer llegara al Baño volando

C: bueno, ya sabes las locuras de mi Hermano.- contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio.

F: Ammm

S: WOW chicos, este licuado esta mas delicioso que el que era picante, lo recuerdan.

C & F: Si JAJAJA

F: Como se le pueden ocurrir esas combinaciones a T-bo

S: Porque es un genio

C: Muy cierto

S: Es como si te comparáramos a ti con T-bo

F: Ya Sam, admite que te gusto

S: Como te atreves a decir esa estupidez, idiota

F: Porque tu empiezas primero.

S: Bien debes de saber que si te metes conmigo jamas me ganaras

F: no Sam, no es justo que siempre sea yo tu victima

S: A si sera siempre, porque a demas eres un tonto my tonto

F: haci, que tan tonto

S: Tanto haci que lo que tienes de tonto, lo tienes de lindo.- Sam enseguida tapo su boca al escuchar lo que ella misma dijo

F: WOW Sam, deberas te parezco tan lindo?.- Lo dijo con el motivo de seguirla molestando, pero tambien se sorprendio por lo que Sam habia dicho.

S: No intestes cambiarme el tema tonto

F: Pues como vez que si te lo cambio

S: A si ya veraz lo que te pasa si lo hace

F: Que, que pasará

S: algo de lo que arrepentiras siempre

F: nada puede ser peor

S: Asi?.-

F: Si

Carly paso de parecerle lindas las continuas discusiones sin sentido de Sam y Freddie, hasta que se harto

C: porfavor chicos, estamos en un lugar oublico

F: Lo siento, algunos deberas no tienen modales

S: Te voy a enseñar mis modales Idiota

Carly rendida solo se dedico a esperar a que la tonta discusion terminara...

**Aqui esta mi Segundo Capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, repito. les agradesco sus anteriores Reviews, Muchas Gracias**


	3. ¿Que Ocurre Aqui?

**Aqui esta el Tercer Capitulo del Fic, jajaja ya se que actualizo demasiado rapido, pero siempre me llegan ideas, hasta despues de escribirlas =P, neee pero bueno, que lo disfruten =D**

**Aqui algo Ocurre**

**POV Carly**

La escena comienza con los Tres amigos llegando al pasillo del apartamento de Carly, pero algo ocurrio, Sam y Freddie venian algo desarreglado, bueno, de hecho venian todos desarreglados, con las ropas rasgadas, los licuados terminaron en sus cabezas y un poco en el pantalon de Freddie.

C: No puedo creer que por culpa de ustedes nos vetaran para siempre

S: Hay Carly, no exageres, de todas formas Freddie no tuvo que pagar.

F: Si Carly, ademas no lo crees divertido?.-

C: Bueno si, pero ahora T-Bo no nos dejara entrar ahi de nuevo

S: Tranquila, luego veremos que hacer para poder convencer a T-Bo para que nos permita de nuevo.-

F: Si, Sam Tiene razon

Sam le dirijio una sonrisa.

F: Bueno chicas, las veo al rato, no quiero que mi madre me valla a wuerer rastrear con satelite.-

S: De hecho...

C: No Sam.

S: De acuerdo.

**(N/A. Recuerden que la madre de Freddie le coloco un chip de rastreo por satelite.)**

F: de que hablan.-

C: Olvidalo

S: Si

F: Esta bien, adios

C & S: Adios

Sra B: Freddie !

F: Ay por favor madre.-

C & S: JAJAJA

S: Esa señora si que esta loca

C: muy cierto, bueno entremos al apatamento, quieres.-

S: Claro, puedo tomar una ducha.-

C: ya que.-

Al entrar Carly y Sam se detienen por un un instante al ver atonitas la escultura de Spencer

C:hola Hermano

SP: Carly, que buen0o que llegaste, ise esta nueva escultura

S: y Que se supone qu es?.-

SP: A pues se dirio que es una replica exacta de el "castorratón"

C: Ay por dios Spencer, todavia cree en el Castorratón?.- Dijo de forma burlona

SP: Y mi hermanita todavia cree en Pie Grande?.- Le contesto de la misma manera

C: El si Existe

SP: Si como sea.- Luego dirigio la mirada hacia Sam. Que te sucedio Sam?.-

S: Amm, no mucho, digamos que Freddie y yo empezamos una guerra de licuados, luego ocasionamos un pequeño incendio, y despues T-Bo dijo que no volvieramos mas

SP: WOW, cuantas cosas pueden hacer tu y Freddie en menos de Media hora

S: Practica, Spencer

C: Si, pero lo malo es que T-Bo lo dijo muy enserio lo de "no volver jamas ahi", podrias arregrarlo por nosotros'.-

SP: Claro, solo deja me ducho y salga para allá

S: lastima guapo, yo ocupo la ducha primero

Spencer miro confuso a Carly

C: Dejé que Sam tomara una ducha antes de entrar.

Sp: Esta bien, entonces salgo a los Licuados Locos, Cuidado esta bien?.-

C: Claro, ten cuidado.-

S: WOW, es el castorraton mas garnde que he visto en mi corta vida

C: Es el unico, tan solo no existe.-

S: Si, como Pie Grande.

C: Sam, eso no esta a discusion.-

S: de acuerdo, bueno me ducharé o que?.-

C: Claro deja busco un poco de ropa.

S: Claro.-

C: Y espero que te guste usar pantaletas.-

S: Carly.-

C: esta bien, te prestaré unos boxer de Spencer.-

S: Claro

Carly subio las escaleras por ropa para Sam, enseguida volvio, se la entrega a Sam, y esta entra a la ducha

C: No olvides las burbujas

S: Porfavor, yo no las uso

C: Usalas.- Lo dijo en tono mando

S: Esta bien.-

En eso entra Freddie vestido con ropa distinta

F: hola.-

C: Que hay Freddie.-

F: Que es eso?.-

C: Es el famoso castorratón de Spencer, pero todavia no puede entender que no exste

F: Vamos, tu todavias crees en Pie grande

C: por dios, Ahora todo el mundo esta en contra mio. Luego Carly cambio el tema. Te regaño tu madre

F: Si mucho, acaso no escuchaste a mi madre

C. Si, esta muy loca.

F: JA, cierto, y Sam

S: Estoy en la ducha tonto.- le contesto desde la ducha con un grito

F: A esta bien, le devolvio el grito

C: Oye, Ire a mi cuarto a ver un poco de tele.- dijo

F: Claro, ve.-

Luego Carly se acerco un poco a Freddie para susurrarle.-

C:Te dejo solo con Sam

F: Si como sea.-

Despues de eso Carly subo las escaleras camino a su cuarto

Freddie tomo la computadora de la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a mirar un poco "iCarly"

Luego despues de hacer algunos arreglos adicionales a la pagina,se dispuso a ver algunos videos de SplashFace...

F: Veamos... ja aqui esta, en el video de la ventana decia **"Evidencias reales de OVNI's".**

Freddie se dispuso a mirar el video por un buen rato, luego algo lo distrajo...

S: Que tal Fredoo.-

F: Amm, No mucho Sam.-

Se dispuso a segur mirando el video.

S: Que tal te fue con tu loca madre.- dijo mientras se quitaba una toalla de su cabeza.

F: Peor de lo que pense, hizo que tomara un baño antipiojos.-

S: pero esos siempres te los das, no?.-

F: Si, pero mi madre esta vez me baño, y no es muy amable que digamos.-

S: Ja, pense que tu madre no podria estar mas loca.

F: Eso duele, pero tienes razon

luego Sam dirigio la mirada a la computadora.

S: Que estas mirando Freddie?.-

F: Un video que muestra que los aliens si existen.-

S: ay porfavor Freddie, esas son tonterias, que tal si mejor miras este nuevo video

F: Claro, cual es?.-

S:**"Infeccion de cuello, La Secuela"**

F: No que asco.-

S: Si, si lo haras mira.-

Freddie empieza a mirar el video asqueado se dirijio a esconderse al baño, Sam solo miraba el video con emocion...

S: ya Freditis, ya termino.-

F: De veraz..-

S: Si.-

F: Esta bien.- Freddie sale de su escondite y vuelve a donde Sam.

F: Cielos, Sam, como es que te gusta ver esas cosas tan asquerosas.-

S: Pues si te acostumbras a vivir en mi casa, ya nada te dará asco.-

F: Buen Punto.-

Freddie se acomoda a un lado de Sam...

F: Entonces, Sam... Atrevidamente puso su mano encima de la de Sam que apoyaba en el ratón de la computadora

S: Por que pones tu mano encima de la mio?.- Preguntó extrañada pero se sintio rara por dentro.

F: Es que, bueno, yo...

S: Que Freddie?.-

F: bueno yo te queria preguntar si...

Freddie no pudo terminar su pregunta porque alguien abrio bruscamente la puerta del apartamente.

Sp: Que tal chicos

S & F: Hola Spencer.-

Sp: que creen, ya resolví su lio con T-Bo, ya pueden volver cuendo ustede quieran, siempre y cuanto no vuelvan a pelear ustedes dos

S & F: Claro

SP: Y Que Ocurre Aqui?.-

S & F: Nada.- Dijeron Bruscamente y al mismo Tiempo

S: Debemos dejar de hacer eso.-

F: Claro..

**Bueno aqui les dejo mi tercer capitulo de este fic Ojala les aya gustado. gracias**


	4. Necesito Ayuda

**Necesito Ayuda**

**Mi Cuarto Capitulo, Deberas les agradezco demasiado sus Reviews, Espero que les guste este, Muchas Gracias =D**

**POV Carly**

Que linda pelicula, no puede ser que la chica haya resolvido sus diferencias con su Hermano, que bien que haya terminado en bien, ahora que lo pienso, se parecen en algo a Sam y Freddie, a decir verdad , que silencio hay en este momento, bueno, podria haber dos posibilidas, O Sam no ha salido de la ducha**, **o Sam tiene amordazado a Freddie, ay no tengo miedo, sera mejor que heche un vistazo...

Carly bajo las escaleras, miro sorprendida a una Sam y Freddie que jamas creyo´posible verlos asi...

Estaban en la computadora viendo los videos asquerosos de Sam, a ella obvio le gustaba, y Freddie, aunque le dieran asco, igual parecia disfrutarlo.

_Sera mejor que no los interrumpa, talvez jamas se vuelva a repetir esto. _Dijo Carly muy en voz baja.

Regreso a su cuarto, en lo cual la puso a pensar en lo anterior.

C: Esto tiene que terminar bien entre ellos dos, pero no se me ocurre nada, ya se, llamaré a Gibby, Talvez el me ayude con algun plan.

Carly toma su celular y empieza a marcar el numero de Gibby

G: Hola Carly.-

C: Hola Gibby.-

G: Como estas?.-

C: Bien, y TU?.-

G: Bien, Bien, y que cuentas?.-

C: No mucho, oye que tal si te veo en los Licuados Locos en Media Hora.-

G: Como, como una cita?.- Dijo en forma muy alegre.

C: No, no me malentiendas, Gibby, mas haci que necesito que me ayudes con el asunto de Sam y Freddie.-

G: A, Claro, pero no puedo ahora.-

C: Porque?.-

G: Es que ahora estoy tejiendo con mi madre y luego ire a recojer a Guppy de su clase de Artes Marciales.-

C: Esta bien, como a que hora estas libre.-

G: Como a las 5:00 PM

C: Claro Gibby te veo ahy

G: Claro.-

C: Adios.-

CArly enseguida colgo su celular..

C: Dios, Faltan todavia como 6 horas para ver a Gibby.- **( N/A. Recuerden que todo el asunto de los Licuados sucedio muy temprano )** WOW, estoy emocionada porque veré a Gibby, si, no pense me alguna vez me enamoraria de Gibby

Enseguida es interrumpida de su charla con ela misma.

Sp: De quien esta enamorada mi hermanita?.-

C: Emmm de nadie.- dijo de Forma rapida. _Deberia de dejar de pensar en voz alta_

Sp: y que haras?.-

C: Nada, quede con Gibby de verlo en los Licuados locos como a las 5.- Luego parecio recordar... Demonios, olvide que T-Bo ya no nos permite la entrada ni a mi, ni Sam, ni Freddie.-

Sp: Tranquila hermana, precisamente a esto venia, ya hable con T-Bo, y me dijo que le permitiria entrar a Licuados Locos solo si Sam y Freddie no vuelvan a pelearse en el Lugar.-

C: Ay, que alivio, será dificil que estos dos no peleen por alguno estupidez menor.-

Sp: Hablando de eso, podria jurar que vi que Freddie Tenia su mano sobre la de Sam en el momento que yo entré.-

C. Ay que lindo, ya se o habrá dicho?.-

Spencer la miro con cara de confusion

Sp: de que hablas?.-

C: Ay, tu no estas enterado, verdad?.-

Sp: no, supongo.-

C: Bueno, primero sientate, esto puede resultarte muy perturbador.-

Sp: Claro.-

Spencer se sentó, y luego Carly se dispuso a contarlo el asunto, al terminar, Spencer no lo podia creer.

SP: Santos Licuados, Sam enamorada de Freddie, Freddie enamorado de Sam, pero yo siempre crei que ellos dos se odiaban.-

C: Pensé yo lo mismo cuando me enteré, dije, este mundo ya se volvio loco, haci que me pellisque para saber si estaba soñando, pero no, y lo malo gfue que el pellisco me dolio mucho.- Carly dijo todo esto tan rapido que apenas se le entendia

Sp: Diablos, deveras no lo puedo creer.-

C: Si, por eso me veré con Gibby para que me ayude a planear algo para juntarlos.-

Sp: A claro, si necesitan mi ayuda me avisan

C: Claro...

**POV Sam**

Que videos tan divertidos, lo mejor es que los estoy disfrutando con Freddie, de veraz me sorprende que a estas alturas no haya salido huyendo del asco, ay dios mio, Tengo que ir con mi madre

S: Oye, Fredoo, tengo que irme ya, olvide que tengo que ir con mi madre por algo haci que aayudarle a conseguir alguna cita.-

F: Que raro, porque a ti no te gusta estar con ella.-

S: Pues si, pero, me dijo que si no hiba con ella no me dariade comer, claro si es que tenemos comida.-

F: Claro, pero tienes cuidado e.-

S: Si mamá.- lo dijo de forma sarcastica.-

F: Adios.-

S: Bae.-

**FIN POV Sam**

**POV Freddie**

Dios, porque Sam se tuvo, que ir, claro, sin su comida se vuelve loca, pero queria que estuviera aqui un ratito mas, ahora que me acuerdo, no puedo creer que casi le digo a Sam lo que siento, Spencer tuvo que entrar justo en el momento, por un momento crei que Sam estaria de acuerdo con eso, porque ni siquiera aparto su mano de la mia, demonios, deberas, enamorarse te da jaqueca.

C: Hola Freddie

De pronto Carly lo saco de sus pensamientos.

F: Ammm, hola.- Dijo como en tono desaniado.

C: Donde esta Sam?.-

F: Ya se fue, dijo que hiria con su madre a coneguirle una cita para su madre.-

C: Que raro, a Sam no le gusta estar con su madre.-

F: Es lo que yo pense, pero dijo que su madre la amenazo en no almentarla nunca mas.-

C: Con que eso es, Sam seria capaz de matar por comida.-

F: Si tienes razon.-

C: Yyyyy... que sucedio?.-

F: Como de que?.-

C: Tu sabes... ya le dijistes que te gusta?.-

F: Ammmm, pues, eso intenté. pero tu hermano entro en el momento justo en que lo iba a hacer.-

C: Si, Spencer me comento eso.-

F: Dios mio, si lo vio?.-

C: Si.-

F: Demonios.-

C: Ya, ranquilo, despues tendras otra oportunidad.-

F: Si.. Tienes razon, bueno adios, te veo mañana.-

C: Porque?.-

F: Porque mi madre ira a Visitar a su prima, recuerdas ala bebé Stephanie.-

C: Si, ay que linda bebé

F: bueno, tendriamos que ir y no regresaria hasta mañana para la escuela.-

C: Esta bien.-

F: Adios

C: Adios.-

**FIN POV Freddie**

**POV Carly**

Demonios, Sam ya se fue con su madre loca, al igual que Freddie, no podria estar mas aburrida, tengo que esperar todavia como 4 horas para verme con Gibby, ahora estoy sola con Spencer.

Carly se quedó pensando en que podria entretenerse cuando llega Spencer..

Sp: Que sucede

C: Nada, Sam y Freddie no volveran por ahora, a si que estoy sola y aburrido por ahora.-

Sp: Quieres que te enseñe a dibujar conejos'.-

C: La ultima vez que me quisiste enseñar a dibujar terminaste cubierto de pintira.-

Sp: Si, pero prometo portarme bien.-

C: De acuerdo.-

Asi que Spencer se dispuso a enseñarle a dibujar unos conejos a Carly, increiblemente el tiempo se fue volando...

C: Cielos, son ya las 5:00, tengo que ver a Gibby.-

Sp: Pero todavia no sabes como dibujar un...

C: Luego Spencer, adios.-

Sp: Adios.-

Spencer se quedo dibujando unos conejos, luego se fue a dormir...

**Hola, aqui les dejo mi Cuarto Capitulo, ya se que Sam y Freddie no participaron mucho, pero quize que no solo ellos hablaran mas en la historia.**

**Bueno les Agradezco sus Reviews y disculpenme, me tarde en Actualizar =P**

**Gracias**


	5. Ideando el Plan Confesiones Triste

**Ideando el Plan**

**Hola, aqui les presento mo Quinto Capitulo, ojala lo disfruten.**

**POV Gibby**

G: Ya se me hizo tarde, Carly ya debe de estar en los Licuados Locos.

Gibby abrio con tan violenta manera la puerta de vidrio de Los Licuados Locos, lo que ocasiono que T-Bo se molestara

T-Bo: Oye niño, ten cuidado

G: A, lo siento T.

Gibby se detuvo por un instante para mirar el lugar y ver si Carly ya habia llegado, en efecto a Carly, tambien se le habia hecho tarde,

G: Oye, T-Bo, no sabes si esta aqui Carly?.-

T-Bo: No, no la he visto desde la mañana

G: Ammmm, claro, dame un licuado de Mango.-

Al decir eso se quita la camiseta..

**FIN POV Gibby**

De pronto se escucho otro golpe parecido al que Gibby provocó**  
**

**POV Carly**

C: Lo siento...- Se disculpo al entrar tan bruscamente

T-bo: Un poco mas y matas a la puerta.-

C: Lo Siento, a Hola Gibby

G: Hola Carly.-

C: lamento la tardanza.-

G: No importa, yo tambien acabo de llegar

C: Lindo.-

G: Quieres algun Licuado?.-

C: Claro, gracias, uno de Fresas.-

G: En camino, T-Bo.-

T-Bo: Ya, aqui esta.-

G: Gracias

T-bo: Quieren un cabrito a las Brasas?.- Pregunto señalando a su baston donde pone su comida.

G: No, gracias.-

T-Bo: Ammm, tu te lo pierdes.-

G: Aqui estan los licuados.-

C: Gracias Gibby

G: De nada... bien, y que planeas para Sam y Freddie

C: Mira yo pensaba en que nos pusieramos de acuerdo c on alguien mas...

Carly y Gibby se pusieron a idear el Plan "Seddie", si, ellos decidieron llamarlo asi...

C: Bueno Gibby, mañana empieza el plan, esta bien?.-

G: Claro.-

C: bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que ver que Spencer no meta vagabundos al apartamanto

G: Tu hermano si que esta loco

C: Lo se, adios

G: Adios

Carly sale de Los Licuados Locos, Gibby continua bebiebo su licuado...

**POV Sam**

_Estoy muy feliz, no tuve que ir con mi madre a conseguirse nuevo galan, ya es adulta, ella se lo puede buscar sola, la hise creer que estoy en la carcel y le dije que se fuera tranquila, que yo salia en 5 horas, ja, no puede ser que mi madre fuera tan credula como Freddie..._

_A todo eso ya no supe que se hizo ese Sope, jajaja, este dia feu muy divertido, tuve una guerra de Licuados con Freddie, hasta una premier de videos asquerosos, WOW, que asquerosos, pero los adoro..._

Sam pensaba todo est mientras veia tarmpolines en internet, cuando de repente ve que cierto castaño, inicia secion en su cuenta de "Splash Face"...

**Fin POV Sam**

**POV Freddie**

_No se como mi madre soporta estar con nuestra familia demente, y ademas esta bebita bipolar ya me tiene harto, se rie y llora, demonios, es mas insoportable que Sam..._

Al igual que Sam, pensaba mientras veia "The Slap" en internet

De pronto un bip lo saco de sus pensamientos... el usuario era... Sam Puckett...

Freddie en seguida acepto la conversacion...

**Fin POV Freddie**

**Sam Puckett:** Que hay Fredidora

**Freddo Benson:** No mucho Sam

Sam y Freddie comenzaron una larga conversacion hasta que Sam escribio...

**Sam Puckett:** Freddie, te molesta si te hago una pregunta

**Freddo Benson: **No Sam, cual?

**Sam Puckett: **Pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad

**Freddo Benson: **Confia en mi Sam...

**Sam Puckett: **Bien, Freddie, Crees que soy Horrible.

**Freddo Benson;** Pero en que sentido Sam.-

**Sam Puckett:** Sabes, mejor acepta una conversacion por camara, ok?

**Freddo Benson: **Claro

Freddie en seguida aceota la invitacion de videollamada...

S: Puedes verme?.-

F: claro y fuerte

S: Ahora si, me puedes contestar, crees que soy horrible como persona.-

Freddie quedo pensativo en la pregunta que sam le habia hecho

S: Bobo, que esperas en contestar?.-

F: Sam, no entiendo tu pregunta, por supuesto que no eres horrible como ser humano, eres el ser mas especial en el mundo.-

S: Humanamente no soy horrible, pero fisicamente?.-

Freddie quedo helado por la pregunta de Sam, luego repondió.-

F: No Sam, Tu no eres horrible ni como ser humano, ni fisicamente, ademas, tu fisico no debe importante.-

S: Gracias Freddie, ademas de Carly, eres la unica persona que no me cree asi en ese modo.-

F: Calro, conociendote eres muy especial.-

S: Gracias.- Se sonroja

F: Pero Sam.-

S: Si?.-

F: Por que tu pregunta, jamas te habia importado tu actitud, mucho menos tu apariencia.-

S: Es que, yooo.-

F: Te gusta alguien?.-

Sam se quedo helada al oir dicha pregunta, luego contesto...

S: Si, Freddie, me gusta alguien, es mas estoy enamorada de el...

F: Y lo conozco? Se como se llama?.- Se donde vive?.- Esta ultima pregunta se noto un poco mas seria

S: Todas las anteriores...si.-

F: Amm... que bien... se nottaba tisteza porque talvez Sam no se referia a El.

S: y a ti Freddie, Te gusta alguien?.-

F: Si Sam, estoy enamorado de ella.-

Sam le hizo practicamente las mmismas preguntass que Freddie le hizo a ella.

S: ammm... ya veo..., alguien mas lo sabe?.-

F: De hecho si, Carly sabe quien es.-

S: Amm. ok.-

F: Y alguien mas sabe quien te gusta?.-

S: Si, Carly.-

F: WOW, que buen gusto en confidentes tenemos.-

S: Si, Claro..

De Repente se escucha una voz muy alta.-

Sra. Benson: Freddie, ven aqui un momento.-

F: Ya voy mama..., Sam, te dejo, deja veo que necesita mi madre...-

S: Esta bien, adios.-

F: Adios

**Fin del Videochat**

Sam Penso un poco la conversacion con Freddie acostada en su cama, de repente quedo dormido... Espumita, su gato, se subio encima de ella a morder su cabello...

* * *

Ola Perdon por no actualizar, me tarde Vdd, bueno, espero que les alla gustado, Muchas gracias...


	6. Cambio de Planes

**Cambio de Planes... **

**Hola aki esta el Sexto de esta "pequeño Fic", ammm grasias por sus comentarios, y agrego, recuerdenque Sam y Freddie le contaron a Carly que a ellos le gusta el otro (Sam a Freddie, Freddie a Sam), para evitar una confusion bueno, habran personajes "nuevos", conocidos en este capitulo, Disfruten...**

**

* * *

**

**Sam POV:**

_Es Lunes por__ la mañana, otro dia aburrido en la bendita escuela, demonios, como odio a la gente, excepto a mis amigos... como quisiera saber quien es la chica de la que esta enamorado Freddie, ay, juro que cuando sepa quien es, le arrancaré la cabeza, haci que se valla cuidando su maldita espalda..._

Sam atraviesa la puerta de la escuela, enseguida notó que Carly conversaba con Wendy...

_Vaya, ahi esta Carly, mi única y verdadera amiga, aunque no sea carnívora, es la mejor, además, es con la única conla que me puedo desahogar..., iré a interrumpir "groseramente" su conversación con Wendy..._

**Fin POV Sam**

C: Gracias por querer ayudarnos en este plan.-

W: No te preocupes, sólo dime que hago.-

C: Demonios, ay viene Sam, luego hablamos de eso.-

W: Esta bien, adios

_Sam de pronto se acercó..._

S: Hola amiga.- Dijo con desgano.

C: Holaaa..., te sucede algo?.-

_Sam de pronto se lanzó en llanto a los brazos de su amiga..._

C: Sam, que te sucede, no llores, porfavor.-

S: Es que no lo sabes, Carly?.- Dijo llorando **(N/A Como en cuando Sam tiene que trabajar para pagarles a Carly y Freddie)**

C: No Sam, que sucedio?.-

S: Es que, wawaleeeleemoniss...-

C: que?.-

S: Wawaleeelemoniss...-

C: Sam, primero tranquilizate

S: Esta bien.-

_Sam secó sus lágrimas para poder hablar con Carly..._

C: Ahora Sam, ya puedes decirme que te sucede

S: Claro, lo que pasa es que ayer estaba conversando con Freddie por chat de tonterias, le pregunte si le gustaba alguna chica, dijo que si, le pregunté si la conocia, y me contesto que si, era cercana a el, y además era muy especial para el...-

_Al Terminar de decir esto Sam volvió a rebentar e llanto y apoyarse sobre su amiga, a lo que carly se le escapó sin querer esto..._

C: Si que eres especial para el...-

S: Que?.- Pregunto Sam, porque habia escuchado la contestacion de Carly.

C: Nada.-

S: Si, tu dijiste algo.-

C: No, deveras no dije nada...-

S: Ahora que lo recuerdo... tambien le pregunte a Freddie si alguien mas que yo sabia quien le gustaba, y me dijo que te lo habia dicho a ti...

C: Si, de hecho yo se quien es...

S: Carly Shay, por el tocino boliviano, me vas a decir quien es esa estúpida que me quiere robar a Freddie.-

C: Sam, Freddie me hizo prometer con el tobillo que no se lo diria a nadie.-

S: Vamos, el no lo sabrá, por favor.-

C: No, Sam, no te lo diré.-

S: Aunque sea una pista, por favor.-

C: Esta bien, bueno, te diré que ella es muy amiga mia, como de Freddie.-

S: Lo sabia... donde está Wendy

C: No es Wendy, Sam, por favor tranquilizaté

S: Pero dime quien es porfavor.-

C: No Sam, Tambien me hiciste jurar con saliba que no le diria a nadie.-

S: Si pero no es lo mismo, porque yo...

_En eso Freddie entra a la escuela, Sam se da cuanta de eso..._

S: Te veo luego, pero esta conversacion no ha terminado...-

C: Sam, no te enojes.-

**Freddie Pov:**

_Acabo de escuchar a Carly que Sam estaba enojado, dios mio, no ha de haber tocino en su casa, mejor para estar seguro ire con Carly, a decir verdad, no tengo ánimos para nadie, pero por Sam, me comeriá la verruga de Lewbert..._

F: Que sucede, se acabó el tocino del mundo a que?.-

C: Esto es grave Freddie, muy grave.-

F: mas grave... entonces ese vagabundo se volvio a robar su refrigerador.-

C: Me refiero a que Sam llego llorando a la escuela.-

F: Dios, todavia mas grave?.-

C: (Ccarly le da una cachetada ) Freddie, ubicate.-

F: auhh, ser amiga de sam de veras te cambia.-

C: ( Carly le da otra cachetada ), Cállate y escucha.-

F: Esta bien.-

C: Lo que pasa es que Sam se abalanzó hacia mi llorando, luego me contó que ayer tuvieron una conversacion por Chat, sam te preguntó si alguien te gustaba, tu le dijiste que si, ella te pregunto que si sabia quien era, tu le dijiste que si, que era especial, y todo eso, Sam vino y me pregunto si yo sabia quien era, porque tu le dijiste que yo lo sabia, obvio le dije que si, pero que me hiciste jurar que no le diria a nadie, pero ella me insistio, asi que le di una pista, ella creyó que era Wendy de quien yo hablaba, luego le quite esa idea, y sigui insistiendo hasta el momento en que te vió venir y se fue...- Todo Esto lo dijo con una velocidad inhumana, pero Freddie pudo entrender cada palabra...

F: WOW, que velocidad..-

C: FREDDIE.-

F: Tranquila, si te entendi todo, sobre eso, me siento similar a Sam...-

C: Asi, como?.-

F: bueno de hecho, todo empezo asi...

_Freddie le conto como habia sucedido todo, Carly pudo comprender mejor lo grave del caso..._

C: ya veo, es peor de lo que imagine

F: Si, pero no le digas a Sam que te lo dije, porque es capaz de afeitar me cabeza.-

C. Claro, no te preocupes...

_(Riing)_

C: Bueno te veo al rato.-

F: esta bien, adios.-

C: Adios

_Ya en clase..._

**POV Carly:**

_Que mal, ahora que Sam y Freddie creeb que a el otro le gusto otra persona, afecta gravemente el plan... les mandaré un mensaje a Wendy y Gibby...:_

_**Para: Wendy y Gibby**_

_**De: Carly  
**_

_**Asunto: Chicos, hay cambio de planes respecto a Sam y Freddie, los vere despues de la escuela en Licuados Locos, ahí veremos que vamos a hacer.**_

_**Carly.**_

Srita Brigss: Carly, pon atencion pequeño engendro.-

C: lo siento maestra Briggs.-

* * *

**_Hola Aqui les Deje mi Sexto Capitulo, se me ocurrió al azar :P, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, gracias._**


	7. Odio Amarte Amo Odiarte

**Odio amarte... Amo Odiarte  
**

**Ola, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, este episodio sera poco usual al de los demas, essperoles gusto :D**

* * *

_El Dia en la escuela ya habia pasado..., Sam se encontraba tirada en el sofa de su casa, viendo La Vaquita_

**Sam Pov:**

_Que asco de dia, talvez este episodio de la vaquita me levante los animos..._

_Jajajajaja, adoro a la Vaquita, Ojala mi vida sea igual de divertida y con comida que con ella..._

_**El episodio de la Vaquite termina...**_

_Wow, odio cuando las cosas que mas amo, se terminan..., como el tocino boliviano, el pollo frito, las costillas, las banderillas, en especial Freddie, aghh, porque Carly no quedrá decirme quien es la pobre diabla a la que le gusta Freddie, demonios, jamás me senti asi por nadie, talvez lo moleste, pero deberas es mi manera de demostrar que lo amo, ahora que descubro que posiblemente a Freddie le gusta otra, me dan ganas de golpearlo esta vez, tengo que hacerme a la idea a que Freddie jamas podra fijarse en mi... odio amarte... amo odiarte..._

**Fin Sam Pov:**

**Freddie Pov:**

**_En su habitacion..._**

_No puedo creer que hice que Sam creyera que a mi me gustaba alguien mas, eso saco por no ser directo con ella, pero tengo que hacer algo, no se, talvez le pida ayuda a Carly, si, eso haré..._

**_Saca su celurar de su bolsillo, empieza a marcar el numero de Carly..._**

_Carly: Hola..._

_Freddie: Carly yo..._

_Carly: ...en este momento estoy muy ocupada, deja tu mensaje despues del BIP_

_(BIP)_

_Freddie: Carly, llámame mas tarde, esta bien, gracias_

_**Freddie cuelga el celular...**_

_Demonios tendré que esperar..._

**Fin Freddie Pov**

_Carly no habia escuchado su celular, pues estaba retrasada en llegar a los licuados locos..._

_Carly entro tan violentamente **(N/A como lo hizo en un episodio anterior...)**_

**Carly Pov:**

C: Lo siento...-

T-Bo: Oye niña, esto ya se te hizo costumbre.-

C: Dije lo siento.-

T-Bo: No es suficiente para la puerta

C: T-Bo

T-Bo: Ya esta bien

_En ese momento, Wendy y Gibby estaban sentados en una mesa lejos de la entrada, enseguida Carly los notó..._

C: Hola Chicos

W & G: Hola.

C: Supongo que sabran para que los cité aqui, no?.-

W: Si, dijiste que hay que cambiar el plan, pero porque, si es perfecto?.-

G: Si, por que?.-

C: Miren dejen les explico como estuvo el asunto...

_**Carly comienza a explicarles a sus amigos el porque de cambiar el ten perfecto plan... ellos parecen comprender todo...**_

G: Demonios, esto si que es grave, pero que sugieren...

**(N/A atencion, ahora si sabran el "nuevo plan de Carly, Wendy, y Gibby")**

W: Bueno, yo sugiero que hay que observar como se comportan entre si por unos dias, luego determinamos que hacer.-

G: Pero eso no retrasa el antiguo plan?.-

C: no Gibby, el antiguo plan o lo usaremos, pero creo que se a que se refiere Wendy?.-

W: A si?.-

C: Si, hay que observarlos para saber como se comportan entre si para ver como nos involucramos despues para despues no hacer algo que consideren malentendido, no?.-

W: Exacto.-

G: buen plan Wendy, eres Brillante

_**Carly sintio celos por el cumplido de Gibby hacia Wendy...**_

C: Si... todos somos brillantes... **_Dijo para interrumpir..._**

W: Te sucede algo Carly?.-

C: No, no me pasa nada.-

W: Esta bien.-

G: Bueno, y empezamos mañana?.-

W: Claro, que opinas Carly?.-

C: Me parece muy buena idea, entonces mañana empezamos, si?.-

W & G: Claro...-

**_De pronto T-Bo se acerca a interrumpir la conversacion..._**

T-Bo: Niños, si no compran por lo menos un licuado, les pedire que se vayan, si?.-

**_Los tres chicos miraron extañados..._**

G: Ammm, Claro, traenos de Fresas Salvajes a los 3.-

T-bo: En camino

C: Pero Gibby, no traemos dinero.-

G: No hay cuidado, yo invito.-

W & C: Genial...-

**_Los chicos toman su licuado... luego lo terminan..._**

W: Cielos chicos, no tendran la hora, es que me tengo que ir?.-

C: Claro...

_**Carly saca su celular... enseguida nota la llamada perdida de Freddie...**_

G: Sucede algo?.-

C: No, no pasa nada, em, Wendy, son las 3:00 PM.-

W: Cielos, se me hizo tarde, bueno chicos, gracias por los licuados.-

C & G: De nada.-

W: A y quedamos verdad?.-

C & G: Claro.-

_**Wendy sale de los licuados... enseguida Carly se pone de pie...**_

C: Bueno, Gibby, yo tambien me voy, Spencer quiere que le ayude con su escultura nueva.-

G: Esta bien, adios.-

C: Adios.-

**_Carly Sale..._**

_Freddie me llamo, que habra pasado..._

_**Carly revisa su mensaje...**_

_Freddie: Carly yo..._

_Freddie: Carly, llámame mas tarde, esta bien, gracias_

_**Carly apaga su celular...**_

_Demonios, algo ha de ver pasado..._

_Le marcaré_

_**Carly empieza a marcar...**_

_..._

_**(EL NUMERO QUE MARCO NO EXISTE O ESTA APAGADO, VERIFIQUE Y VUELVA A MARCAR)...**_

_..._

_Que habrá pasado..._

**Fin Carly Pov...**

**Freddie Pov:**

**_(N/A: este Pov pasó al mismo tiempo que el de Carly)_**

_Demonios, tendré que esperar..., talvez deberia ir a casa de Sam para ver como está._

_**(N/A: Error...=P)**_

_**Despues de un rato de caminar... (Freddie llevaba su celular en la mano (Jugando con el))**_

_Que juegos tan aburridos, deberia de crear uno yo mismo..._

_**Para eso, Freddie tropezó, lo que ocasionó que el celular saliera volando hacia una banca del parque...**_

_Ufff, que alivio..._

_**A Freddie le duro poco el alivio, porque enseguida, una mujer muy gorda se sento precisamente en la banca donde se encontraba el celular...**_

F: Señora, me puede hacer el favor de levantarse un momento de la banca, porfavor.-

Sra: Esta bien hijo.-

_**Cuando la señora se levantó, se pudo ver quer el celular de Freddie estaba partido en dos por soportar el peso de la señora...**_

F: No, mi celular...

Sra: Lo siento, hijo.-

F: Claro, no tenga cuidado señora.-

_**Resignado, levanto lo que quedaba del celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo...**_

___Diablos, mi madre me matará cuando sepa del celular, por dios..., bueno, pero en este momento me deberia preocupar por Sam..._

___**En pocos minutos, Freddie llegó a la casa de Sam, tocó la puerta, espero, hasta que Sam habriera la puerta...**_

_Tengo miedo de lo que Sam, pueda hacerme si está muy enojada, que pienso, mi vida no me debe de importar en un momento como este..._

_**Sam abre la puerta de su casa...**_

F: Sam, hem, hola...-

S: Que quieres Freddie?.-

F: Estem, lo que pasa es que quiero arreglar lo que conver... Sam lo interrumpio **_(N/A: Freddie estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas entre el y Sam, confesando su amor por ella...)_**

S: No tienes nada que arreglar.-

F: Pero Sam...-

S: En serio. lo dejaste todo muy claro ayer, talvez Carly no quiera decirme quien te gusta, pero ahora quero que sepas que me vale un soverano pepino...- En las palabras de Sam se mostraba tristeza...

F: Sam, yo...

S: Además, si aprecias tu inútil existencia, mas vale que no estes aqui cuando cuente hasta 3.-

F: Sam te quiero explicar...-

S: Uno...

F: Porfavor...-

S...Dos...

F: Sam, porfavor no me hagas esto...-

S: Ya te dije que te vayas si no quieres morir... Dos y Medio...

F: Deveras quiero aclarar todo...-

S: Estas muerto... 2, 3.-

**_Freddie sintió un miedo que jamas habia sentido nunca, pero decidió no moverse de ahi´..._**

F: Auuuuchh.- Sam le plantó el golpe mas duro que pudo darle, Freddie obviamente sufrió.-

S: Freddie, quiero que porfavor te vallas, o te vuelvo a golpear.-

F: Golpeame lo que quieras, estaré aqui hasta que me escuch...- Sam Interrumpio, mientras le recorria una lágrima por la cara, su voz estaba cortada.

S: Freddie, si no te vas te tendré que golpear, no soy yo, es un impulso mio, no quiero volver a golpearte, porfavor vete.- Enseguida Sam empezó a llorar amargamente.

F: Esta bien, adios.- Dijo Freddie Preocupado...

**_Sam cerró violentamente la puerta de su casa..._**

**_Fin Freddie Pov..._**

**_Sam Pov:_**

_Como es que pude hacer eso,__espero y me disculpes Freddie, no puedo controlar mis impulsos..._

_Aghhh como "Odio amarte... asi como Amo Odiarte",_

_**Sam reventó en llanto sobre su cama... enseguida su celular empieza a timbrar...**_

_**Sam: H-o-l-a.- Dijo con la voz cortada...  
**_

_**Carly: Hola Sam, acaso te sucede algo...?.-**_

_**Sam: Si amiga, te necesito mas que nunca...-**_

_**Carly: No te angusties... voy para allá**_

_**Sam: no, Carly no...- (PIP, PIP, PIP) (Se cuelga el celular)**_

_**

* * *

**_**Hola aqui les deje este capitulo, creo que el mas largo, imagino, espero les halla gustado, Se Cuidan =P, A y Gracias por sus reviews...**

**_Beto33_  
**


	8. Talvez me odies, pero te amo

**Talvez me odies, Pero te amo. - Tengo una casa Caliente...  
**

**Hola, Aqui Esta mi Octavo Fic, ya no los aburro con tanta explicacion, solo disfruten :D... **

* * *

**Freddie Pov:**

_Sam enserio estaba muy dolida, no creí que le importase mucho quien me gustase a mi, talvez será lo que estoy pensando, talvez, pero no seriaa tan probable, Sam enamorada de mi, ya quisiera yo que eso fuera cierto, talvez lo sea, pero no se´, aghh, Quisiera volverte a tener cerca de mi para poder aclarar todo, aunque talvez no quisieras ni verme en pintura, te diria: "Talvez me odies, Pero te Amo"..._

_**Para esto, Freddie iba entrando a la entrada del edificio de su apartamento...**_

_**Al subir al Octavo Piso, el Hiba con la cabeza abajo, las manos en sus bolsillos y ropa desarreglada...**_

_**La Voz de Spencer lo sacó de sus pensamientos...**_

Sp: Hola Alfredo, que hay.-

F: Am, Hola Spencer, no mucho.-

Sp: Am, Claro... y porque esa cara larga?.-

F: Porque el amor hace daño, Spencer...-

Sp: Am, Claro.- Spencer no comprendia lo que Freddie quizo decir...

F: Y a donde vas?.-

Sp: Voy a buscar a Carly, dijo que me ayudaria con mi escultura.-

F: no te preocupes, dijo que estaria en los Licuados Locos después de la escuela

Sp: Esta bien.-... Quieres ayudarme tu?.-

F: Ya que.- Dijo Resignado...

Sp: Genial, mira primero haras...

**Fin Freddie Pov...**

**Carly Pov:**

**_En la Puerta de la casa de Sam..._**

**_TOC, TOC, TOC..._**

S: Quien es?.-

C: Soy yo, Carly, Sam, déjame entrar...-

_**Sam abre la puerta, tenia un bat de beisbol en la mano...**_

S: Esta bien, entra.-

C: Gracias..., y para que el bat?.- Pregunto con algo de miedo.-

S: Am esto..., era para golpear a Freddie si es que volviera de nuevo.-

C: Freddie estuvo aqui?.-

S: Si.-

C: Creo que por eso te escuchabas triste por el teléfono, me quieres contar?.-

S: No se, no quiero recordar...-

C: Porfavor Sam, haci no te podré ayudar sin saber nada.-

S: Esta bien, lo que pasó...

_**Sam empezó a contarle lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos...**_

_**Carly pensó para ella misma que la situacion era peor de lo que imaginaban...**_

C: Ay Sam, ya no quiero verte llorar...

S: no importa, nada me hará sentir mejor...-

**_Carly iba a decir algo q9ue sabia que talvz le agradara a Sam, o talvez no..._**

C: Que tal si te digo a quien le gusta Freddie

_**Sam se levantó rapidamente, como si nada hubiera pasado...**_

S: te escucho.-

C: Bueno, te lo dire...-

S: Vamos, ya dime, de todas formas la muy idiota no se salvará...

C: Está bien..., la chiva a la que le gusta Freddie es...

**_(N/A: Suspenso, supenso, suspenso, suspenso, suspenso, suspenso, suspenso, suspenso, suspenso, suspenso, suspenso, suspenso)_**

S: CARLY.-

C: Tú Sam, tu eres la chica de la que Freddie está enamorado.-

_O por Dios, que acabo de hacer, que digo, mientras mas rápido sean novios, mas rapido se veran lindos juntos._

_**Sam estaba paralizada, todavía no podia creerlo, De pronto Carly percivio olor a quemado, de hecho venia del cuarto de Sam.**_

C: Sam, por que sucedió esto?.-

S: Mi parrila automatica

C: Para que quieres una parrilla en tu cuarto.-

S: Ensiero quieres que te explique esto ahora, salgamos.-

C: Si, marcare al 911

**_Los Bomberos recibieron la llamada de Carly, las chicas ya estaban fuera de la casa..._**

**Fin Carly Pov...**

**Sam Pov**

S: Diablos, mis cosas..-

**_ Sam se acerco a la entrada de su casa de prisa..._**

C: Sam, no vayas.-

S: Voy por Espumita y mis cosas, no las voy a dejar ahi.-

C: Sam, talvez espumita puede esperar, pero no te arriesgues.-

**_Cuando termino de decir esto, Sam ya no se encontraba en el lugar anterior..._**

S: Espumita, donde estas?.- Sam escucho el maullido de Espumita. Aqui estas travieso, vamonos.-

**_Sam estaba por salir pero al parecer olvido algo..._**

S: Espumita, salvate.-

C: Sam, no vuelvas a entrar.-

**_De pronto los bomberos llegan..._**

C: Señor Bombero, mi amiga esta ahí adentro, porfavor, vallan por ella.-

Bombero: Si señorita, traigan una manguera, y alguien que entre por la muchachaa.-

**_Dentro de la casa en llamas..._**

_Esta foto debe de aparecer... ja aqui está...** ( La Foto era de ella Freddie, Carly y Spencer en los Premios iWeb )**_

_Esta foto no la puedo per...** Sam de pronto se sintió mal, por los humos del incendio, hasta que se desmayó...**_

_****__Fuera de la casa de Sam..._

Bombero: Señorita, ella es su amiga?.-

C: Si señor, que sucede?.-

Bombero: tendremos que llevara la señorita al hospital, la encontramos desmayada con esta foto en sus manos.-

**_Carly vió la foto y luego le pidió al bombero..._**

C: Puedo ir con ella al hospital?.-

Bombero: Claro, tiene alguin familiar o tutor la muchacha?.-

C: Si la señora Puckett, deje le marco.-

**Carly llamó a la madre de Sam, Carly le explicó lo sucedido, y que fuera al hospital a buscarla...**

C: Bien, ya la llame, nos vamos?.-

Bomberos: Claro

**Fin sam Pov...**

C: Llamaré a Freddie...

_..._

_**(EL NUMERO QUE MARCO NO EXISTE O ESTA APAGADO, VERIFIQUE Y VUELVA A MARCAR)...**_

_..._

C: Para una emergencia no estás Freddie..., a Spencer, ten fuerza amiga.-

**...**

**Spencer: Que hay Carly.-**

**Carly: Spencer, necesito que vayas al hospital, Sam está muy grave.-**

**Spencer: Pero por que?.-**

**Carly: no puedo Explicarte ahora, a, y lleva porfavr tambien a Freddie.-**

**Spencer: Lo entiendo adios.-**

**_Se ternina la llamada_**

**Spencer Pov:**

Sp: Demonios.-

F: Quien era.-

**_Recuerden que Freddie ayudaria a Spencer a terminar su escultura._**

Sp: Carly acaba de llamar, dice que Sam esta Grave y que esta en el hospital.-

F: QUEEEEEE.-

Sp: Tranquilo Freddo, Vamos al Hospital.-

F: Esta bien.-

**_Al llegar al Hospital ( Freddie y Spencer )_**

**Spencer Pov...**

**Freddie Pov:**

_Habrá pasado algo muy malo, Carly y la señora Puckett estan llorando mucho..._

C: Freddie.- lo abraza

F: Carly.- le devuelve el abrazo... Que sucedio?.-

C: Lo que pasa es que...-

F: Pasó ... QUEEEE

C: ...- Carly no decia nada...

**Freddie Pov...**

**

* * *

**

**Hola, espero les haya gustado este episodio, se me ocurrio darle un giro espelusnante, ya se que el hospital es tipico en los Fic, pero lo hize para que el Fic dure mas, bueno gracias por sus reviews...**

**Betoo33**


	9. La Realidad Alterna de Sam

**La Realidad alterna  
**

**Ola me tarde en actualizar (N), Bueno, solo disfruten.**

* * *

**Freddie Pov:**

F: Carly, porfavor no me hagas suspenso, que tiene Sam?.-

C: Sam, Sam...

F: CARLY.-

C: Hubo un incendio en la casa de Sam, ala primer vez logramos salir, pero luego me dijo que iría por su gato, en la entrada, dijo que iriá por otra cosa que se le olvidó, Sam desmayó porque se asfixió con el humo, luego los bomoberos la sacaron, y se veia muy mal, y llegamos al hospital...

**_Freddie quedó confundido, pero luego comprendió lo sucedido..._**

F: Y ya saben el daño que le ocasionó eso?.-

C: No, el doctor nos dijo que vendria a decirnos...

**_En eso el doctor se acerca.._**

F & C: Doctor, que le pasó a Sam, se recuperará, la podemos ver?.-

Doctor: Supongo que la señora es la madre de Sam y Ustedes los amigo, cierto?.-

F: Si, pero nos puede decir que sucede con Sam?.-

Doctor: Va ha ser duro para todos, pero resulta que Sam salio con quemaduras de 3er Grado, además que estará en coma indefinidamente..

**_Nadie lo podia creer..._**

F: Y podemos Verla?.-

Doctor: Claro, por aqui son son amables.-

...**_ Freddie, Carly, Spencer y la Sra Puckett pasaron a visitar a Sam, le dieron mucho apoyo, Melanie tambien llegó a Seattle para apoyar a su hermana..._**

**Fin Freddie Pov...**

**General Pov**

_Pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces, los chicos tuvieron que seguir con sus vidas, Melanie tuvo que irse a sus clases, pero vendría cada mes a visitar a Sam, la Sra Puckett fue a terapias para superar lo sucedido (no sirvieron), Gibby solo seguia siendo Gibby ( :P ), Carly y Freddie intentaron seguir iCarly entre ello y Spencer, pero al ver que no podria ser igual que con Sam, decidieron darlo por cancelado..._

_Carly se casó con Gibby, Spencer con se casó con Verónica, Candace, Stefhanie, Lauren, Sasha Striker, y la Mamá de Gibby **(N/A: Recuerdan que Spencer es muy mujeriego :P)**, Guppy con Tasha, Melanie con el embajador de Italia, todos se casaron menos Freddie, el seguia fiel a que Sam despetará algun dia..._

_En cuento a sus carreras... Carly se transformo en conductora del Show Familiar número Uno de comedia, además de ser modelo de trajes de baño, Spencer se convirtió en el mejor escultor de la historia de la Tierra, asi les compró una casa a sus 6 esposas, Guppy se convirtió en luchador de lucha Libre, Melanie en la mejor diseñadora de modas del mundo, en cuanto Freddie, no descuido sus estudios, el era el dueño de una de las mejores empresas en tecnología en el mundo...  
_

_Era la mejor de sus epocas en sus vidas, solo por un detalle, Desde el accidente de Sam han pasado mas de 10 años... _

_Sus amigos siempre iban a visitar a Sam al hospital todos los dias.  
_

**Fin General Pov**

**Sam Pov: ( en su inconsiente )**

**_(N/A: Este Pov se desarrolla a partir del accidente de Sam, al igual que lo que ella ve en este Pov, pertenece al mismo)_**

_En donde estoy?, No puede ser esta mi casa, esta muy linda y arreglada..._

Sra Puckett: Niñas, bajen a desayunar.

S: Niñas?, que quizo de... **_Enseguida vio que en su cuarto extrañamente arreglado perfectamente habian dos camas, en una estaba ella, y en la otra estaba Melanie..._**

S: Melanie, despierta.-

M: Que quieres Sam.- Contestó con desgano, igual que la actitud que la de Sam.-

S: Wow, que te pasó, ya te pareces en mi querida hermana.-

M: Hay, cierra la boca, vamos a desayunar.-

S: Haber, espera un momento, esto esta extraño, la casa esta ordenada, tu vives aqui, y tienes y misma actitud, que sucede donde estoy?.-

M: Mira loquita, Nuestra cursi madre siempre ha tenido esta casa así, Yo como tú siempre he vivdo aquí, en cuanto en mi actitud ha sido la misma niña loca, estas muy exraña Sam.-

S: No, esto no esta bien, mamá.-

**_ya abajo..._**

S: Iughh, la casa es peor en la sala.-

Sra Puckett:De que hablas Sam, siempre te ha gustado la casa.-

M: Si, pobrecita niña ñoña, bueno mamá, ya me largo a la escuela.-

Sra Puckett: Esta bien Melanie, no tengas problemas con tus maestros

M: No te lo prometo.-

S: Espera, yo voy con tigo.-

M: Como sea.-

S: Adios madre, ai como es que dije eso.-

Sra Puckett: Adios Sam.-

**_Ambas chicas se dirigian a la escuela..._**

M: Oye inutil, porque traes mi ropa puesta?.-

S: _Demonios, pensé que si Melanie fuera mas relajada igual que yo, me llevaría mejor con ella, pero es insoportable como bravucona, mejor le invento algo,,, _Ammm, Lo que pasa es que ya no tenia ropa limpia y tome un poco de la tuya

M: Mas te vale Sam.-

_**Entran a la escuela, de seguido notan a Carly.-**_

M: Mira, vamos con Carly.-

S: Bien.-

_**Se acercan...**_

C: ah, hola chicas.-

S & M: Hola.- Al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono.-

C: Wow Sam, ahora por que te dsfrazaste de Melanie.-

S: De que hablas, yo siempre me vist asi?.-

C Confundida

M: Perdona a mi hermana, pero creo que eta un poco borracha el dia de hoy, bueno me largo, ire a molestar a Gibby

C: Pero no me lo lastimes mucho, esta bien?.-

M: Claro,. Le hace un guiño ;)

C: Porque estas tan extraña Sam.-

S: No lo se, este dia esta muy extraño, ni siquiera recuerdo haber dormido.-

**_En eso se acerca Freddie..._**

F: GOOD MORNING LITTLE LADIES.-

C: Hola Freddie.-

S: Freddo

F: Sam, porque estaqs vestida asi?.-

S: Ay, este dia no es mio, hasta luego.-

**_Se va..._**

F: Que le sucede

**_Carly le hace una expresion de: No lo sé..._**

_Esta no es mi vida, no puede serla, mas vien es como una " Realidad Alterna"..._

_**El dia en la escuela corrió, todos les preguntaban extrañados a Sam su vestimenta y actitud, pero Sam estaba cansada de explicar lo mismo, haci que solo los ignoraba...**_

**_(RINNNNGGGG)_**

**_Sam sale de clases, ya en la entrada de las escuela ela hablaba con Carly mientras le explicaba lo de su loco dia, al momento notó algo que le rompió el corazón... Era Freddie y Melanie besándose, Sam no pudo soportar la escena y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la calle, ya iba lo sufcientemente lejos de las escuela, se detuvo a media calle a pensar..._**

_Ay, ya quiero salir de esta horrible pesadilla, auch, de nada sirve pellizcarme, auch, ni los pisotones, solo quiero despertar de este horroble pesadilla, porfavor..._

_**De pronto ella ve una luz blanca que pasa sobre ella y ierra los ojos...**_

_**Al Despertar notó que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital...**_

_Donde estoy..._

_**Sam en realidad habia despertado de su coma, en seguida los medicos lo notaron...**_

Doctores. Llamen a los amigos de la Srita, diganles que vengan a verla, que ya desperto...-__

S: Donde estoy, doctor?.-

Doctor: en un Hospital Srita.-

S : Y mis amigos?.-

Doctor: Vienen en camino.-

* * *

**Hola aqui les deje el 9no Capitulo, espero les haya gustado, Grasias Reviews.**

**Beto 33  
**


	10. El Sentimiento es mutuo S & F

**Sam Despierta - Malas Noticias - Una Segunda Oportunidad  
**

**Hola aqui les dejo el capitulo Numero 10 Jajaja, porfin llegué al 10 en un Fic :P, de hecho este es el episodio Final, pero bueno, solo disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

**_Era una muy linda mañana de primavera, un 26 de marzo de 2021..._**

**Freddie Pov**

F: Jason, vaya al piso numero " 10 " por las nuevas computadoras, y despues, porfavor, instalelas.-

Jason: Si señor Benson.-

_Vaya, esta empresa si que funciona de maravilla, se podría decir qe soy rico, todas las mujeres me persiguen por mi dinero, pero lo único que quieo en el mundo es que Sam despierte de ese sueño tan largo que ha tenido_

_**( Riiinnnngggg ) **_

_**Era el teléfono del despacho de Freddie.-  
**_

**F: Hola?.-**

**Doctor: Si, Hola, usted es el señor Benson, amiga de la Srita Puckett?.-**

**F: Si, por que, que le sucedió a Sam?.-**

**Dooctor: Nada señor, de hecho llamaba para avisarle que la srita acaba de despertar del coma hace unos instantes, si quiere puede venir...**

**_Freddie no dejó continuar al Doctor..._**

**F: SII , Sam, yo sabia que podrias aguantar.-**

**_Freddie toma su teléfono..._**

**F: Y puedo ver a mi amiga?.-**

**Doctor: Por supuesto, aqui nos vemos.-**

**F: Si, se lo agradezco mucho doctor, adios,.**

**_( Fin de la Llamada )_**

_Si, Sam ya despertó del coma despues de 10 años, es mucho tiempo para un coma, pero bueno, Llamaré a Carly, Gibby, Guppy, Spencer, en especial a Melanie..._

_Freddie por de lado se dispuso a llamar a Carly y Gibby..._

**C: No bromeas Freddie.-**

**F: No, no bromeo, acabo de recibir la llamada del doctor**

**G: Asombroso.-**

**F: Gusto en escucharte Gibby.-**

**G: Igual Freddie.-**

**F: Bueno, llamaré a Guppy, Spencer y Melanie.-**

**C: No te preocupes, nosotros llamamos a Guppy y Spencer, tu dale la buena noticia a Melanie.-**

**F: Claro, bueno, nos vemos en el hospital, adios.-**

**C & G: Adios.-**

**( Fin de la Llamada )**

**_Luego le avisó Melanie..._**

**M: De veras, Freddie, mi hermana ya volvio?.-**

**F: Si Melanie, que gusto cierto?.-**

**M: Si, es lo mejor que pude haber escuchado en mi vida, bueno, nos vemos en el hospital.-**

**F: Si, Adios.-**

**M: Adios.-**

**_( Fin de la Llamada )_**

_Bueno, Mejor me preparo para ir con Sam al Hospital..._

F: Jason, estás a cargo, salgo temprano.-

_Bueno, aqui vamos..._

_**Ya todos los amigos llegaron al Hospital...**_

F: hola Carly, Gibby, Spencer, Guppy.-

C, G, Sp, & Gu: Hola

F: Que Melanie no vania con ustedes.-

C: No, llamó para avisar que legaría retrasada, pero que viene en camino

F: Am, Claro...

**_El Doctor se acerca..._**

Doctor: Ustedes son amigos de la Srita Puckett

Todos: Si.-

Doctor: Bueno, tendre que contarles algo grave con respecto a Sam.-

_**Los Jóvenes Adultos se veian con una cara de misterio y extrañado...**_

C: Que pasa Doctor?.-

F: Si que pasó, dejesé de misterios.-

C: Freddie, porfavor disculpe a mi amigo.-

Doctor: No es facil para mi comunicarcelos, pero de todos modos se enteraran tarde o temprano, Efectivamente, Sam despertó del coma, le explicamos lo que le habia sucedido.-

_**En eso llega Melanie con su esposo...**_

M: Hola, porque tanto Misterio amigos?.-

C: Hola Mel, el Docotr nos habla de la situacion sobre Sam.-

M: Esta bien Doctor, puede continuar.-

Doctor: Gracias Srita, bueno, el caso que cuando Sam despertó le hicimos análisis de todo, pero lo que nos preocupo fue que en unos de los análisis encontramos algo deveras muy preocupante.-

F: Que es Doctor, porfavor diganos, que es.-

Doctor: Encontramos que Sam tiene un tumor maligno en su cerebro, y al despertar del coma, la Srita podría morir en cualquier instante.-

**_... Hubo un silencio, luego Carly y Melanie rompieron en llanto con sus respectivos esposos... Freddie solo se lamentaba..._**

C: Porque, Porque mi mejor amiga tiene que morir Gibby?.-

G: Tranquila Carly, aqui estamos para apoyarlas a todas.-

...

M: Sam, no puedes morirte, ya perdí a nuestro padre, al igual que mi Madre, ahora tu, no, no puedes morir, no Sam, No...

Esposo de Melanie: Tranquilizate Querida, no se atormenten asi...

...

F: No Sam, no puedes morir, no puedo perder a el amor de mi vida, no te puedes ir ahora, no quiero que mueras, Sam, porfavor, no te mueras.-

Sp: Ya Freddie, no sufras mas, al menos sabras que ya no sufrira mas, Descansara para siempre en el cielo.-

...

Doctor: Si quieren pueden pasar a hablar con la Srita.-

_**Todos pasaron al cuarto en el que se encontraba Sam...**_

**Fin Freddie Pov...**

**General pov:  
**

_**Carly, Gibby y Spencer pasaron primero...**_

C: Sam.- Dijo con mucho exclamo

S: Carly.- Djo de la misma manera

C: Que bueno que ya despertaste.-

G: Si Sam.-

Sp: en absoluto.-

S: Si, ya saben que me gustan los sueños largos, en especial cuendo son de 10 años.-

_**( JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA ) Rieron todos por un rato...**_

_**Todos seguian riendo, Sam se detuvo a decir...**_

S: Que es tan gracioso?.-

C: Tu broma, hay Sam, deveras extrañaba tus bromas.-

S: Carly, podrias actualizarme en lo que ocurrio en estos ultimos años?.-

C: Claro Sam.-

**_Carly se dispuso a contarle a su mejor amiga lo que habia sucedido en su ausencia, Sam enseguia reia en las partes chistosas_**...

S: Tu y Gibby se casaron?.- , Spencer se caso con 6 Mujeres a la vez?.-, Wow si que pasaron muchas cosas locas

**_De repente se pusieron serios, por la situacion de Sam..._**

S: Que les pasa?, a ya se ya les dijo el doctor lo de mi tumor y que moriré en cualquier momento, cierto?.-

C: Si Sam, no quiero que mueras.-

**_Carly comenzo a llorar, Sam la quizo calmar, pero no lo consiguio, asi que intervino Gibby..._**

**_ Luego de eso ,Todos rieron por un rato al compartir sus experiencas con Sam..., Los chicos Salieron, Melanie pidio a su esposo que dejara que viiera a Sam ella sola, el accedió..._**

M: Hola Sam.- Dijo muy emocionada

S: Mel, ven aqui.- Sam alsó los brazos para abrazar a Melanie. Sam notó que Melanie lloraba.-

S: Tranquila hermana, ya se que estas enterada de mi situacion, no quiero que te preocupés mucho, en serio.-

M: No entiendes Sam, ya perdi a nuestro padre a mi madre y despues sigues tu, no lo puedo creer, pierdo a la gente que mas quiero.-

S: Melanie, no lloeres por mi, sigue tu vida, tienes mejor futuro que yo, de hecho, ya no tengo futuro.-

**_Al oir esto, Melanie no pudo hacer mas que lanzarse encima de Sam en llanto, Sam logró tranquilizarla, Melanie salió de la habitación_**

**_Enseguida, Freddie entró..._**

F: Puedo pasar?.-

S: Freddie, puedes pasar cuendo tu quieras.-

F. Lindo.-

S: Wow, porque estas con esa cara?.-

F: Bueno, estoy preocupado, el doctor nos nos conto de lo que tienes, Sam, de veras estoy preocupado.- Freddie tomó las manos de Sam. De hecho, hay algo que te quiero decir.-

_**Sam imaginó la preegunta...**_

F: Sam, siento mucho decirte esto despues de 10 años, jamas pude decirtelo por miedo a que me golpearas, pero lo que siempre te quize decir es... Te Amo...-

**_Sam no pudo contener las lágrimas..., luego le contestó..._**

S: Freddie, yo tambien hace 10 años, el mismo dia de mi accidente, le pregnte a Carly quien te gustaba, se negó mucho en no querer decirmelo, pero al final me reveló que yo era de la que tu te habies enamorado, haci que con mucho amor te digo esto: " El Sentimiento es Mutuo "...-

**_Freddie se alegró mucho, se acercó a Sam para darle un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, que en pocos segundo se convirtió en un bello beso de 10 segundos..._**

**_( BIB BIB BIB BIB )_**

**_El aparato que Sam tenia conectado para leer su presión sanguinea empezó a sonar comocuando el paciente está por morir..._**

F: Sam, Sam, reacciona, porfavor, Sam..., Doctor enga, Sam no responde

**_Los doctores y los amogos desde la ventana observaban desde la ventana como los médico trataban de revivir a Sam, Sam no respondia a los choques electricos, haste que porfin..._**

**_BiiiiiiiiiiiP... el Doctor sale de la habitación con la mirada baja..._**

C: Doctor que sucedio?.-

F: Doctor, no haga misterio, porfavor, diganos que sucedió?.-

Doctor: La Srita Samantha Puckett acaba de fallecer... lo siento mucho...

**_Carly y Melanie reventaron en un llanto inconsolable..._**

C & M: SAM, NOOOO, SAM; PORQUE?.-

F: No, No, SAM, Porque te fuiste, porque ahora que eramos felices, porque.-

**_Los chcos siguieron lamentándose por un buen rato, se hizo el funeral de Sam, el entierro, todo, Los amigos, conocidos y estaban muy trites por la muerte se Sam..._**

**Fin General Pov**

**_En un lugar del Cielo..._**

**Sam Pov:**

S: Porfavor Angel Guardian, quiero una segunda oportunidad

Angel: Samantha, ya te dije mas de 400 veces que no puedo darte otra oportunidad.-

S: Porqur no?.-

Angel: Por que yo no me encargo de las almas, es nuestro creador el que decide...-

S: Y podrias pedirle el favor de poderme dar otra oportunidad?.-

Angel: Bien, veré que puedo hacer.-

**_El angel se va, de repente regresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..._**

Angel: Samantha, el creador me concedió el permiso de darte una segunda oportunidad de vivir, pero no donde moriste.-

S: Entonces?.-

Angel: Ya lo sabrás, cierra tus ojos.-

S: Bien:

Angel: Cuando escuches 3 Abriras los ojos de acuerdo

S: De acuerdo.-

Angeel: Esta bien, ... 1 ... 2 ...3 ...

_**Sam al oir 3 abrió sus ojos, al abrirlos se impresionó mucho de lo que vió...**_

_Que hago en mi casa, esperen, recuerdo esto, el episodio de la vaquita que vi hace 10 años, espumita encima de mi,..._

_**Sam corre hacia su habitación..**_

_Mi bella figura de adolescente, esto solo puede significar que este es el día de mi accidente, para comprobar, que dia es?_

_**Sam miró el calendario, se impresiono al ver la fecha...**_

_15 de Enero de 2011, si, mi angel me dió la Segunda oportunidad, pero no como yo lo pensé, pero que ocasionó mi accidente?.-_

_**Sam se puso a pensar, algo raro en ella...**_

_Si esa parrilla, eso ocasionó el incendio.-_

_**Sam enseguida desconecto la parrilla de su cuarto y la puso en otro lado...**_

_Bien, ahora que ya evite todo lo que ocasionaria mi accidente veré de "nuevo" el episodio de la Vaquita.-_

_**Sam se sentó en el sofá...**_

_**Fin Sam Pov...**_

_**Freddie Pov:**_

_**( N/A: Este Pov es el mismo que el de los capitulos pasados ( ver Capitulo 7 :P ) )**_

___**En pocos minutos, Freddie llegó a la casa de Sam, tocó la puerta, espero, hasta que Sam habriera la puerta...**_

_Tengo miedo de lo que Sam, pueda hacerme si está muy enojada, que pienso, mi vida no me debe de importar en un momento como este..._

_**Sam abre la puerta de su casa...**_

F: Sam, he, hola.-

S: FREDDIE.- Sam se lanzó encima de Freddie

F: No, Sam, no me golpees, no te... e¿fue interrumpido por un beso que Sam le dió. al principio estaba confundido, pero despuyes lo correspondió.

S: Te extrañé mucho.-

F: ( Confundido ) Yo tambien Sam, pero y ese cambio de actitud?.-

S: Freddie, para que te explico si se que no me entenderas, lo único que te puedo decir, ya se que yo te gusto... Freddie interrumpió

F: Carly te dijo?.-

S: No, yo misma lo averigue, pero yo te digo que yo también te amo, y además que sepas que "El Sentimiento es Mutuo"

Freddie no entendio mucho asi que se volvieron a besar...

**Fin Freddie Pov...**

**Carly Pov:**

**_(N/A: Este Povtambien es de Carly del Capitulo 7)_**

**_Carly Sale... (De los Licuados Locos)  
_**

_Freddie me llamo, que habra pasado..._

_**Carly revisa su mensaje...**_

_Freddie: Carly yo..._

_Freddie: Carly, llámame mas tarde, esta bien, gracias_

_**Carly apaga su celular...**_

_Demonios, algo ha de ver pasado..._

_Le marcaré_

_**Carly empieza a marcar...**_

_..._

_**(EL NUMERO QUE MARCO NO EXISTE O ESTA APAGADO, VERIFIQUE Y VUELVA A MARCAR)...**_

_..._

_Que habrá pasado..._

_**(EL NUMERO QUE MARCO NO EXISTE O ESTA APAGADO, VERIFIQUE Y VUELVA A MARCAR)...**_

_Demonios, Freddie porque apaga su celular, mejor llamaré a Sam..._

_**Carly empieza a marcar el numero de Sam...**_

_**Sam: Hola?.-**_

_**Carly: Sam, como estas.-**_

_**Sam: De lo mejor.-**_

_**Carly: Se puede saber porque?.-**_

_**Sam: Mejor ven a mi casa, aqui te enterarás.-**_

_**Carly: Esta bien, hallá nos vemos.-**_

_**Fin de la Llamada**_

_Wow, Sam se escuchaba mejor, algo muy bueno ha de ver pasado..._

_**Carly llega al apartamento de Sam, toca la puerta y Sam la abre...**_

C: Hola Sam

S: Carlotas.-

C: Si que estas feliz, que pasó?.-

S: Entra y lo sabrás.-

C: Bien.- Carly entra...

C: Freddie, que haces aqui?.-

F: Am, sobre, eso te queremos hablar,

S & F: Somos novios.-

C: Wow, que bien y como pasó?.-

**_Entonces Sam se dispuso a contarle a Carly lo sucedido, Freddie todavia no podia creer lo que sucedia..._**

**Carly Pov...**

**General Pov:**

_Pasaron 10 años ( De nuevo ) Todos se casaron ( Ustedes Saben quien con quien ), Carly tuvo una hija al la que llamó Karen, Spencer tuvo 25 hijos, y para no tener que acordarse de sus nombres les puso Spencer Jr, Melanie tuvo dos gemelos a los que llamó Dean y Lloyd, En especial,Sam y Freddie tuvieron una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Jessica..._

_En lo que respecta a sus trabajos, tuvieron los mismos a los del futuro alternativo, se suma el de Sam al ser dueña de la compañia de Grasitos y de My Chilli Bowl..._

_Cierto dia de Verano, en la Residencia Benson, la hija de sam miraba unos albumes con viejas fotos de Ellos, vio una que le llamó la atencion, pregunto..._

Jessica: Mami, Papi.-

S: Que sucede Hija?.-

Jessica: quienes son estas personas?.-

F: Estas Personas, ( señalado a cada uno ) son, tu tia Carly, Tu tio Spencer, Tu tio Gibby, Tu madre y yo.-

Jessica: Wow, ustedes se conocian desde mucho verdad?.-

S: Si, ellos fueron y seran las personas mas importantes en mi vida.-

F: Si, Vez lo linda que era tu madre.-

Jessica: Si?.-

S: Claro, Mamá era muy guapa.-

F: Tu te pareces mucho a ella, talvez te consigas un novio igual de guapo que tu padre.-

S: Hay, no inventes Fredward.-

F: Que?.-

S: Eres un tonto, lo sabias?.-

F: Si siempre me lo recuerdas.-

**_Sam, Freddie y Jessica rieron ante tales respuestas..._**

**_Fin :S D: :S :(_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hola, Espero hayan disfrutado el Capítulo Final, Mencioné el número 10 muchas veces vdd, bueno, agradesco que hayan seguido el Fic, Gracias_**

**_Beto33_**


End file.
